Metal scavenging for various media, such as process water and air, have been a challenge for various industries, including heavy and light industry, such as power plants and mining operations. In addition, metal scavenging for process water has been an object for municipal applications as well. An exemplary wastewater treatment scheme is illustrated in FIG. 1.
The present disclosure addresses various avenues for handling metals management in industrial and municipal processes. These chemistries could be potentially utilized for other various applications that require metal scavenging, and more particularly, could provide a technology that allows for online dosage control of metal-scavenging chemistries.